projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
ZEUS: Zombie Elimination Unit Six
ZEUS: Zombie Elimination Unit Six, or just ZEUS, is a RP created by NJ Ninja. It is the most successful RP of the forums other than the series that give the name to the forums. Almost every user in the forums plays it, so there is a wide range of characters. Plot In the story, Earth has been flooded with an unexplainable outbreak of the undead. An organization called the Zombie Elimination Army has been started, placing eight bases throughout the world. The story focuses around the sixth of eight bases created to battle the threat of the undead. The base is led by it's captain, Marcus Corvae. The subordinates include several citizens of the Walled City, located nearby the base. Much of the plot is centered around the hidden pasts of several of the characters and finding a cure for the infected Kairon and all others. Bases The bases in the ZEA are scattered throughout the world. After the most recent Captains died in battle, the Head Unit (Unit 1) decided to send in members from their own base to take over. Unit 1 Zombie Elimination Unit 1, or ZEUO, is the original base in the ZEA. It is currently led by Jacob Allman. It's based in modern-day London. Unit 2 Zombie Elimination Unit 2, or ZEUT, is the second base in the ZEA. It is currently led by Raze Eldritch. It is based in modern day Sydney. Unit 3 Zombie Elimination Unit 3, or ZEUTh, is the third base in the ZEA. The most recent Captain died. There is dispute over who will be the next Captain. It is based in modern day Paris. Unit 4 Zombie Elimination Unit 4, or ZEUF, is the forth base to be established in the ZEA. It is currently led by Challor Zeos. The Unit is based in modern day Los Angeles. Unit 5 Zombie Elimination Unit 5, or ZEUFi, is the fifth base to be established in the ZEA. It is currently led by Herod Emannas. The Unit is based in modern day Cairo. Unit 6 Zombie Elimination Unit 6, or ZEUS, is the namesake and main focus of the story. It is the sixth unit in the ZEA. It is currently led by Marcus Corvae. It is located in modern day New York City. Unit 7 Zombie Elimination Unit 7, or ZEUSe, is the seventh Unit in the ZEA. It is currently led by a Captain whose name Corvae admits he can never remember. It is located in modern-day Tokyo. Unit 8 Zombie Elimination Unit 8, or ZEUE, is the eight Unit in the ZEA. It is currently led by Merbur Zewin. It is located modern-day Toronto. Characters Click here for List Of ZEUS Characters Tropes Zombie Apocalypse- The premise. Our Zombies Are Different- Type P, but their virus can be treated, which is unusual. Zombie Infectee- Kairon. Night Of The Living Mooks- Bloodbeard's zombie pirates... I think. Healing Potion- Xombocrine.. however it's spelled. Heroic Sociopath- Kardon and Corvae both fit this trope to a certain extent. Especially when they're not killing zombies. Unexpected Genre Change- Replaces zombies with pirates and cannibals, and boss zombies with supervillains. *Although it can be very difficult to build a series around a military organization fighting a global zombie apocalypse using just zombies. It can get boring just seeing the protagonists fight zombies in different situations. MacGuffin- The zombie curing stuff. Villain Decay- The moment Hades reveals himself to be Yukaris, everyone realizes that he's actually weaker than Mint. Super Mode- Super form. Superpowered Evil Side- Kairon and Aloe. With Great Power Comes Great Insanity- A recurring theme in ZEUS. Kairon's near-zombie mode makes him insane, though incredibly powerful (despite the fact that zombies are usually weak). Kardon is one of the stronger characters, however he is completely bonkers. Mint's form Aloe makes her stronger, though more cruel and malicious. Kardon has also said that Kim might go insane for the same reason that he has, though whether or not that will happen has not been revealed. The Obi Wan- Yoda >.> Space Pirates- Though technically not in space, Bloodbeard is a pirate IN THE FUTURE. Butt Monkey - During the ZEUS training, Hades and later Kinzo to a degree. What The Hell, Hero? - Originally, Corvae blew up a bar in the small fishing village because he mistook a transvestite for Mint, and then to prove a point, ripped the heart out of a random passerby. This was cut because most people thought it was just stupid. Corvae has also been seen torturing Justin, the leader of the Walled City Bikers by removing limbs, eyes, and non-vital organs with no numbing agents at all. *So really it's just Corvae that's kinda fucked up. Berserk Button- Although debatable, Kardon whenever V.A.C.C.I.N.E. is mentioned. (he doesn't actually go berserk, but becomes very angry and wants to kill somebody associated with the organization) Bandage Babe- Aloe (black bandages at that) Life Or Limb Decision - Miles having both arms severed in order to stop the spread of the zombie virus Personality Chip - R.O.P. has one installed, or something like one. Doesn't really show it, though. Horny Devil- In his bolder moments, Kairon pulls Mint into a large pile of food and attempts to make out with her. He also hooks the handle of his sword into Hyun's towel to remove it when she walked away. (latter could also fit into Fanservice) Curb Stomp- During the Walled City Chapter/Arc, Kairon gets completely manhandled by Justin. Corvae then shows up and rips him to pieces (quite literally at a later point). Shout Out- There are numerous examples of this in the story. Noteably, when Corvae is finished torturing Justin, he tilts the "operating" table and slides him down a trap door, saying "how bout a shave?" An obvious reference to Sweeny Todd. Only Sane Man- Henry and Rylee, although debatable. The whole team is pretty damn insane. Ax Crazy- Kairon if he goes too long without Xombrocine. Badass Labcoat- Dr. Tango. Good Old Fisticuffs- Corvae doesn't use any sort of weapons but can still rip average humans to pieces with just his own physical strength. Shikkun also doesn't use any weapons (but still has them for some reason) however, unlike Corvae, his ability as a Sakkamasu is absurd physical strength. High Octane Nightmare Fuel- Since the story centers around zombies (for the most part), it would actually be somewhat disappointing if this trope wasn't featured in its description. Specific examples are when Hariae becomes a Demi Nolat and blows the shit out of Waltuk's village. Another example is when Hariae, Henry, Rob, Hyun, and Kim are forced to fight a mob of zombies in a pitch black sewer. Hair Colors- Kim and Hyun both have green hair. Oddly, these are the only characters whose hair is an odd color. Most other characters have normal human hair. In fact, all other characters have either black or brown hair, except Mint (blond), Shikkun (red), and Corvae and Dr. Tango (sort of salt/pepper). Old Roger also has white hair. Improbable Weapon User- Mint's entire (non-psychotic form) artillery include a knife and a taser. Kairon for some reason uses a sword made of glowing blue energy that spawns from the handle of a broken katana. (it's an even bigger mystery as to where the hell he got that from). Dr. Tango also fights basically using nothing but a scalpel and differently colored lollipops, each having it's own effect on the person eating it. (ex, the yellow one electrocutes you and the purple one puts you to sleep.) Mushroom Samba- Sort of, when Kairon is first bitten, the process of zombification is slow in his case, but while turning, he acts rather drugged. Non Human Sidekick- Several. R.O.P. and Luna can be fit into this. Even Hariae, who is one of the most central characters isn't human. Hell, the lizard McThom is technically the Non Human Sidekick of a Non Human Sidekick. Cloud Cuckoo Lander - Kardon embodies it. Old Roger also plays one for the newbies to ZEUS in serving them up the shittiest foods he can come up with as sort of an initiation. Mint can be called this to a degree, but she is more naive and idealistic than airheaded, fitting her role as The Chick. Superpower Lottery- The Sakkamasu. There is an nonspecific amount of them, nearly all of their abilities are completely different. Even Kairon's still isn't completely clear. To be honest, most characters with abilities most humans can't normally do can be fit into this. It also has to be noted that most characters were created by numerous different people and authors, so it should be obvious that they would all have vastly different skills and powers. Meaningful Names - The Japanese names of most characters actually mean something. (although the creator of the series (AKA, the person writing this) admits he actually forgot what most of them actually mean.) *Most noteably, several of the Sakkamasu are actually named after the element they manipulate. (Kinzo and Tsuchi). Moral Event Horizon- Corvae's moral event horizon apparently zigzags. He usually composes himself as somewhat of a snarky gentleman, but has no qualms about torturing and killing a teenage punk because he was associated with some unknown organization. Hades is also rapidly approaching his. Oddly Small Organization- No members of Unit 6 have been shown except the main characters. The map of barracks shows that there in fact, are other members, AKA grunts/mooks, but none have been shown yet. The same is not true for other Units, as when the 8th Unit showed up to take care of the Walled City situation at the end of the story arc, Captain Zewin shows up with a full army of nameless soldiers. Tastes Like Diabetes- Tsuchi, who is putridly nice, even to her enemies. Face Heel Turn - Yukaris, after being rejected by ZEUS, reveals himself as his new persona, the aptly named Hades (enemy to Zeus in Greek mythology), an enemy to ZEUS. Heel Face Turn - Shikkun did this when he saw Kainakage kill his friend many moons ago, as a kid. Transformation Sequence - Hariae's original sluglike form was actually a larval state. Around the time of the Quellos Island arc/chapter, his slug form's skin cracks open and a huge butterfly demonic monster emerges in a very Ash's Butterfree-like fashion. Averted with Kairon, as he has nearly gone through one of these, but is interrupted each time by somebody knocking him out. Mint and Henry also apparently go through rather dramatic sequences. Viva La Evolution - Hariae's Demi Nolat form. Also Kairon. Why Don't Ya Just Shoot Him?- The curious thing about this story about zombies is that from memory, only Henry and Rylee use actual guns. This question also is raised for the Sakkamasu, and answered when most of them can create shields out of their respective elements. Aerith And Bob- With name combinations like Kairon and Kardon mixed with people named Rob and Henry, you can tell this group is very varied. Ambiguously Gay- Captain Zewin of Unit 8. His appearance could only be described as "fabulooooooous~!" Fake Nationality- Somewhat with Corvae. He has a French name and is dressed vaguely like a futuristic version of Louis XIV, yet speaks with no accent that would be basically expected from somebody with his name/outfit. (Could be listed as a pseudo-trope Ambiguously French). There is also a lot of confusion as to just what the hell nationality Kim and Hyun are. They have Asian names, speak fluent Portuguese (noteworthy that their creator is Brazillian), and have green hair, suggesting they may be some sort of Japanese anime thing going on. Crack Pairing- There are several crack pairings set by the story's writing staff themselves. Nearly all of them involve Mint and Kardon. Nearly every character has been jokingly paired with Mint. The fact that Kardon can rearrange his cells and matter to basically whatever he wants means that he can not only be shipped with everybody possible, but anything possible, and has even been shipped with himself, resulting in not just shipping, but an entire fucking fleet on land, air, and sea! Gender Bender- As mentioned above, Kardon can be anyone, everyone, and everything at any time he wants, meaning he can be male, female, neither, both or whatever he damn well pleases. Demon Head- Corvae does this when a monkey hits him in the head with a coconut. Shikkun has to restrain him from ripping it to shreds. Fun with Acronyms- The title of the story. Each base is named something along these lines. (1-ZEUO, 2-ZEUT, 3-ZEUTh, 4-ZEUF, 5-ZEUFi, 6-ZEUS, 7-ZEUSe, 8-ZEUE). Stepford Smiler- Tsuchi. BFG- Henry to a degree. Dead Sidekick- Sort of with Shikkun. He saw his best friend and roommate in the orphanage murdered by Kainakage. It was finding out that this sort of thing happened there that drove him to leave with his girl friend and a random baby people were trying to take there on the way out, who turned out to be Kairon. Ass Pull- Just when Hariae goes completely batshit in his Demi Nolat form, Kairon starts randomly going through a transformation and turns into a psychotic glowing warrior and completely and beats the everloving snot out of him. Also Henry's scythe/angelic wings.....thing. Hello Nurse- Mint Celsius embodies it, although she seems pretty oblivious to it. Ho Yay- Strangely, Kardon's so good at this, he don't need nobody else. (read Crack Pairing above) Laser Blade- Kairon's Ghost Sword, although it seems to change names basically whenever it's brought up. Psycho Ex Girlfriend- Although never seen or brought up in the actual continuity, a character bio reveals that several of Shikkun's scars come from several of these. Transvestite- At one point in the Quellos Island arc/chapter, Corvae is impatiently looking for Mint, and goes into a bar in his search. He encounters a transvestite, who he mistakes for Mint, and in return, kills him by nuking the entire bar. This was regarded as stupid and is no longer considered canon. The Hyena- Both Kinzo and Kado fit this. Kado to a larger extent. Kick Them While They Are Down- Justin and Allison quite literally do this to Kairon. Young Gun- Basically everybody but Corvae, and even he shows shades of this. The Chick- Obviously Mint, Hyunseo, and Rylee. Mad Bomber- Rob, although not really mad. Expy- Several characters are very similar to existing characters. Miles is similar to Handy from Happy Tree Friends and also somewhat Tails from the Sonic series (who he may even be named after). Rob and Jerry are very similar to Demoman and Pyro respectively. Complete Monster- Hades later proves to be one. Kainakage also easily fits this. He murders the children in his orphanage to make himself stronger. When caught, he blames it on the witness. Magnificent Bastard- Enough in this story to pave a road with. Guys like Corvae and Kardon easily fit into this. Even guys like Kairon, Kuraito, Kinzo, Kado, Kim, and Henry can fall into this to one degree or another. Badass Longcoat- Corvae. Badass Cape- Kardon and once again, Corvae. Even Kado, who dresses like some sort of flying half-naked superhero wouldn't be complete without a cape. Blood From The Mouth- Kairon. Oh God, Kairon while getting the shit beat out of him by Justin. He later does it just for the hell of it because of his infection. Later Corvae. Last Of His Kind- Hariae, although not technically. He stated that his race is near extinction, though. Obfuscating Stupidity- Corvae's antics suggest he's somewhat of a dumbass, but is pretty much the strongest character introduced so far. *Old Roger easily fits this. He pretended to be senile to play a prank on the new agents by serving them up stuff that can barely be considered food as their first meal there. *To some extent, Mint can also fit into this. She can come off as somewhat of a typical dumb blond at times, but is a nurse with medical knowledge and can hold her own on the battlefield despite her absolutely shitty weapons. Omnicidal Maniac- Most of the villains just stopped caring who at some point. Training From Hell- ZEUS's training pits newbies against a huge mob of actual zombies. To top it all off, they're set against an undead elephant. Try Not To Die- Corvae, basically all the time. Trap Door- Corvae does this to the newbies to send them into their training. Oh Crap- Kairon when Kinzo rips his metal hand through his stomach. Wolverine Claws- As mentioned directly above, Kinzo. Although his is an entire metal hand since he for some reason only has one. Conveniently An Orphan- Several of the characters' parents have died already. Not surprising considering it's a zombie infection and all. Body Horror- Kairon during his transformation. My Hovercraft Is Full Of Eels- As an attempt to make up for...well... Trying to kill Hyun, Kairon writes her a note in Portuguese. Since he uses "one of those shitty online translators," his letter comes out mostly as gibberish. Fridge Logic- If Miles lost his arms, why doesn't he just get robotic prosthetics like Mint has? Also why would Unit 6 not handle the Walled City episode by themselves if they're stationed just a couple miles away. Why would they not just bring a large amount of Red Shirts along with their special ops unit instead of flying in Unit 8 and then taking off without even helping. Port Town- Port Quellos, I think it's called? Eldritch Abomination- Hariae's Demi-Nolat form. Also the boss zombies in earlier parts of the story (undead elephant and giant...alligator...thing respectively). Forbidden Fruit- Pretty much anything Corvae deems to be his own to his subordinates. The Mad Hatter- Kardon. Oh God, Kardon. Arc Fatigue/Are They Still On Namek?- Due to serious lags (or more correctly comas) in the writing process, the Quellos Island arc/chapter has been going for almost two years and has only had maybe two months worth of progress. Absurdly Spacious Sewer- The sewers in the Walled City are apparently large enough to accomodate a group of four to five people, a mob of zombies, a battle against said zombies, a battle against a massive undead alligator monster, and a hideout for a bike gang. Big Lipped Alligator Moment- Originally, the fight with Kinzo during the Quellos Island arc/chapter had him disguise himself as Captain Bloodbeard for no apparent reason. After he's defeated, the disguise is never mentioned again. There is also a short moment like this where Corvae turns around to see a monkey sitting in a tree holding a coconut. He begins to warn the monkey to "not think about it" several times before the monkey flings the coconut, hitting Corvae square on the head. Corvae then tries to kill the monkey. This happens for no reason, is never suggested before, and hasn't been mentioned since. To a lesser, but more literal example, the giant undead alligator...thing, is never explained. It comes from absolutely nowhere, attacks the group in the sewer, and after they've weakened it, Dr. Tango drives a car packed full of Mint, Corvae, Hades, Miles, R.O.P. and Kairon out of a higher sewer pipe and blows its head off. Nobody ever explains just what the hell happened. Cool Gate- Several. Examples are the opening in the base's barrier to let members in, the front door of the base itself, and of course the mysterious Red Door inside. Grievous Harm With A Body- Sort of. In the Quellos Island arc/chapter, Kado hits Miles with R.O.P., who technically doesn't have a real body, but still counts. Done quite frequently earlier on. Crouching Moron Hidden Badass- Corvae. Also Kardon and Kairon to a lesser degree. Put On A Bus- Mint (in the middle of a fight, no less). She didn't even leave, she just sort of....stopped existing (whether this is temporary or not is yet to be seen). Also Rob and Jerry, sort of. They were sort of taken over by another writer, but this hasn't gotten them much action. Luna and McThom are also victims of this. They took off on the Quellos Island mission without them. Door Of Doom- The Red Door. Deadpan Snarker- Most male characters. Most notably, Corvae, Kardon, and Kim and Henry to a lesser extent. Spell My Name With An S- Hyunseo's name is usually shortened to just Hyun. Also, Hariae (which isn't a real name, obviously) has an odd spelling for what could be spelled as "Hariye." To be honest, it's sometimes wondered just what the hell kind of name "Tleak" is anyway. Do we also need to go into Henry Maticks (instead of just Mattix or more commonly, Maddox?) Impaled With Extreme Prejudice- Kinzo to Kairon. Too Dumb To Live- Hades, who, in an attempt to rescue his comrades in the ZEUS training, tied a rope to the nearest metal object he could find, without noticing that it was Mint's prosthetic arm he grappled on to. Blood Knight- Corvae, who was in a perfect position to curb stomp the bikers, let them go after ripping one of their heads off. When asked why, he just says he likes the thrill of the hunt. Also Kinzo, who uses his metal-manipulation powers to cut and impale people pretty much whenever he can. And he's even willing to steal people's metal implants and prosthetics if they have them. Gas Mask Mooks- Oddly done with Jerry. First, he's a protagonist, and second he's not even a mook (although not exactly a spotlight character either). Revised Ending- It's been stated that the original ending had everybody die. EVERYBODY. Memetic Sex God- Kardon. Oh God, Kardon. My Name Is Not Durwood- The Unit 7 Captain, whose name is so obscure, Corvae never even seems to bother trying to remember it. His name is so obscured, he was completely ommitted from the characters list, making him somewhat of a Butt Monkey. Gory Discretion Shot- Not just averted, but brutally mutilated. All gore is shown in full detail. We get to see Kinzo punch his prosthetic claw through Kairon in full view with little chunks of wriggling flesh flying through the air. Nice Job Breaking It Hero Villain- Poor, poor Hades. Eat That- Old Roger does this to everybody when they first join ZEUS. Everyone Meets Everyone- Not quite yet. Every Unit Captain will be introduced at some point. Noble Demon- Kardon. Corvae to a degree. Winged Humanoid- Kim. Also Hariae. Creepy Child- The little girl Henry (or was it Kim) rescues in the Walled City. After they get her back, she is seen laughing toward the Red Door and then mysteriously disappears. She hasn't been seen since. Abandoned Hospital- Mint and Dr. Tango take Kairon to the newly abandoned hospital in Walled City after he was bitten. Really only the hallways were creepy, as they spent a sort of funny moment looking through a storage room for Xombrocine. This is also apparently where Hades was hiding from the zombies. Red Shirt- Oddly enough, Unit 6 hasn't shown any of these yet, despite being a rather large military base and a map clearly shows barracks. However, Unit 8 brough a large army of these to Walled City. Badass Biker- This story didn't even bother trying with this one. All five bikers are completely moronic Jerkasses who were pretty much curbstomped in their final battle. Literal Minded- Done a few times. For instance, Shikkun orders Rob to "put a bomb on his robot ass!" Rob then plants a bomb on, you guessed it, the equivilant buttocks of Chuck's mech. Animal Talk- Between Luna and McThom. Pet The Dog- Kardon to McThom. The Woobie- Many many. Almost everybody with a specific background could fit into this. Gratuitous Japanese- Many characters have Japanese names for no apparent reason. The Captains were changed to names that could more easily reflect them or where they were from. It's also been stated that the Japanese names of the Sakkamasu are just codenames. It's unknown whether their real names will ever be revealed. Cluster F Bomb- Kinzo's reaction to Rylee hitting his weakpoint. Fetish Fuel- Where do we start? Kim's wings. Mint being a nurse. Basically everything about Kardon. And then there's that "Dr. Tango and Kardon duct taped upside down over a toilet in an airplane bathroom" scene. The Reason You Suck Speech- Corvae loves giving these. He even gives one to Kardon, who is basically just him with a crown. Heterosexual Life Partners- Oddly, Corvae and Shikkun show shades of this. Cool Airship- The Red Robin. Goggles Do Nothing- Kado. Getting Too Old For This- Strangely, Corvae, Shikkun, and Hariae all say this, despite Corvae is the oldest and doesn't even show it in his actions. Affably Evil- Vaguely with Hades. Some find it sort of hard to take him seriously. Anime Hair- Kinzo's spikey Vash the Stampedesque, blond hair defies gravity by being roughly the size of his actual head. Dysfunction Junction- Many members from the ZEUS team have had something traumatic happen to them in their past, most of which are still haunted. Also the Sakkamasu, being orphans and all. Fake King- Obviously Kardon. Asskicking Equals Authority - Corvae, it seems. Modesty Towel - Hyun's towel segment Royals Who Actually Do Something - Kardon is actually in there fighting, not his "servants" Recruit Teenagers With Attitude Ooh Me Accent's Slipping- Shikkun speaks with an Irish accent. Or at least he did for about the first chapter/arc and a half. Jive Turkey- Kuraito will switch in and out of this periodically. The Exit Is That Way- Corvae does this all the time. All the time. Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot- Undead elephants, undead alligator things, undead pirates... Kardon is some sort of mutant who is crazy and thinks he's a king. Plucky Girl- Hyun somewhat. Much moreso than Mint or Rylee. Well Intentioned Extremist- V.A.C.C.I.N.E. and Karasu's group are both trying to cure the virus apparently. Although they don't really show it very much. What Do You Mean It Wasn't Made On Drugs- Kardon. Your Days Are Numbered- Kairon after being bitten. X Meets Y- ZEUS is basically the result of throwing an entire Adult Swim lineup and Dawn of the Dead into a blender for two hours. Extreme Omnivore- Kardon. One Winged Angel- Hariae and Kim. Brainwashed And Crazy- The Sakkamasu have been brainwashed by Kainagake into thinking Shikkun is evil. They, by extension, think anyone aligned with him is also evil and must be killed. Big Bad- Kainakage......for now. Gender Blender Name- Kim is a guy. The Big Guy- Shikkun. Glass Cannon- Henry's energy scythe...thing. It's pretty strong, but he gets pretty exhuasted pretty quickly. I Have Two Kidneys- Kairon seems to love this trope in particular. Category:RPs